A New Addition
by Petersta
Summary: Emi wants to have a baby, but will Shouta agree to have one? (I wrote this a while back, but I'm not proud of the smut in it. It's the first and only time I've written smut in a fanfic. I'll let you decipher it how you will...) Eraserjoke
1. I want a baby

After a year of marriage, Emi finally got Shouta to agree on trying for a baby.

Toying around with Shouta's hair, Emi uttered, "Shouta."

"Yeah?" Twisting his head to the side, he raised his eyebrows as he gave his wife his attention.

Brushing her hand around shoulders, she leaned in whispering, "I want a baby."

Hearing those words, Shouta cringed. He wasn't ready to have a baby. They already had Eri to take care of, and he didn't want to add someone else into the picture yet. Laying his hand on Emi's shoulder, he replied, "Emi, I don't think we should. We have Eri already and adding a little one…"

Fighting back the tears, Emi interrupted, "Shouta, I'm 30 now. We only can wait so long until it's going to be more challenging for me to get pregnant. If you don't want one now, when will you ever want one?" Jumping up, she sprinted to their bedroom slapping the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath before walking to their room, Shouta thought through on how to cheer up his upset wife. Making his way to their bedroom, he pressed his ear against the door checking if he could hear anything. Hearing sobs, Shouta knocked gently on the door. "Emi, let me in. Let's discuss this."

"Go away!"

Sighing, Shouta asked again. "Emi, please let us discuss this. You know I hate seeing you so down."

Waiting a few minutes for a reply or the door to open, Emi finally decided to open the door.

Staring each other in the eyes, Emi spoke first, "Shouta, I'm sorry. I went overboard. I'm just worried that I may not be able to get pregnant later in the future if we wait too long."

Pressing his finger to her lips, Shouta brought her closer with his free hand, wrapping it around her waist. "Emi, I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was selfish of me to only think about myself and what I wanted." Smiling, he added. "If you're ready, I'm ready for a baby."

Convinced Shouta was telling her what she wanted to hear, she interjected. "Shouta, you're not going to persuade me that you changed your mind all of a sudden." Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself away. "I don't understand how you thought you were selfish by saying you weren't ready for a baby."

Threading his fingers through her hair, Shouta thought over how to explain to Emi on how he changed his mind. "It wasn't that I thought I wouldn't be ready for a baby. I wanted to push it off as long as I could even though I knew it was important to you." Watching Emi's mood change, a corner of his mouth curled up. "Emi, you can't convince me on changing my mind on this. I know how valuable this is for you."

Ecstatic, Emi jumped into Shota's arms wrapping her legs around his waist yelling, "LET'S HAVE A BABY!" Tenderly kissing him, Emi worked her way from his mouth, jawbone, and down to his neck giving him small kisses.

Moving his head back for Emi, Shouta started unbuttoning her top from the neck to midway down her back. After getting the last button, he slid her top off of her which gave her the opportunity to unhook her bra. Now with her breasts exposed, Shouta began massaging her right breast as he worked on getting his pants off. Once his pants slid off, he worked his way to their bed dropping Emi on it.

Impatiently, Emi stood up taking off Shouta's top.

Grabbing her by the waist, Shouta pressed her against himself. "Looks like someone isn't patient."

Undoing her jeans, Emi gave him lustful eyes. "I want to have this baby! Don't you go turning back on me now, Shouta!" Getting her jeans unzipped, she struggled to pull them off while her husband held her close.

Noticing that they only had their underwear on, Shouta pushed Emi onto her back. As he made his way to her face, he played around with her clit pressing his thumb against it.

Gasping, Emi felt a sudden rush of sensations as her husband moved his fingers over her clit.

Sliding her underwear down her legs, Shouta kissed his way up to his neck. Making it to her neck, nuzzled her in.

Giggling, Emi threaded her fingers into Shouta's hair. "God...Shouta, you're tickling me."

Rising his head, Shouta smirked at his wife's comment. Grabbing thigh, he jolted it up to hips. With his other hand, he grazed his fingers around her body. "Damn, how did I get so lucky?" Briefly pressing his lips against hers, Shouta gave her his utmost attention as he broke away to stare into her emerald green eyes. "You're so beautiful, Emi."

Beaming, Emi pushed Shouta's face towards hers. Biting her lip, Emi lustly said, "Then do whatever you want with me, but I could sure use a kiss."

Curving a side of his mouth, Shouta teased Emi as kissed her passionately. Shifting down, he toyed with her breasts. Switching between using his mouth and hands, he began with the outer part of her breasts working his way up to her areolas and nipples.

Gasping, Emi cooed. "Suck on my breasts."

Moving his mouth closer to her areolas, he kissed, nibbled, and licked. "You're so hard, Emi."

Impatient, Emi reached down for her breast and shoved her nipple inside his mouth.

Declining her invitation, he grabbed her wrists tying them together on bedrest. "You'll thank me for this later, love." Moving back to her chest, doing his best to avoid her nipple, he licked around her areola. Finally reaching her nipples, he licked and blew on it. Hearing Emi moan, Shouta flicked her nipples with his tongue. Desiring more out of Emi, he created a vacuum seal around her nipple and his mouth. Checking to see if she was okay with the intensity, he continued to suck in and out.

Moaning, Emi curved her back into the bed. "God, it feels so good, Shouta."

Continuing to play around with her chest, Shouta finished up by licking all over her breasts. Shifting up to her face, he nibbled on her ear and neck. Moving to her lips, he found her face flushed from all the nipple stimulation. From all the pleasure he had given Emi, he hardened from watching her reactions and listening to her moan. Pressing his lips tenderly against hers, he intertwined his tongue with hers. Releasing his mouth from hers, he removed his underwear showing her his hard member.

Seeing her husband's aroused member, Emi's eyes widened. "I want you, right now."

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Shouta interjected, "Patience, love." Brushing his cock against her opening, he moved his fingers in place to arouse her more. Sliding his hand down her vulva, he pushed two fingers into her. "God, you're so tight."  
Giving a small shriek from his movements, Emi continued to ask, "I want you inside me, Shouta. Please."

Glancing up, Shouta found Emi pouting. "You'll thank me for this later, Emi." Continuing his thrusts with his fingers, made his way back to Emi's face. Firmly pressing his lips against hers, he brought both hands to the bed rest to untie Emi. Raising her leg above his shoulder, he placed her hands around his neck. "Tell me if this causes you discomfort." Entering her, he thrust himself back and forth into her.

The more Shouta thrust into her, the higher Emi's arousal got. "I love the way you fill me up, Shouta." Grabbing his ass, she pulled him in closer making each of his thrusts even deeper. Staring into his eyes, she saw the love and desire he had for her. Running her fingers into his hair, she pushed him in giving him an affectionate kiss.

Breaking away from her kiss, Shouta sent small kisses down her neck before he returned to her lips. Stopping to look into her eyes, Shouta lovely said, "I love you so much, Emi."

Biting her lip, Emi arched her back as she could feel she was close. Digging her nails into Shouta's back, she whimpered, "I love you too."

Figuring out how close she was, Shouta made his thrusts deeper. Sending kisses up her shoulder to her neck, he held onto waist as he could feel her tightening around him.

"I'm so close, Shouta." Gasping at every thrust now, Emi could feel her release coming at any moment. Letting out a huge scream, Emi quivered in his arms as she released.

Feeling her release around him, Shouta found himself on the brink of climax. Softly kissing her lips, he noted, "Emi, this will only be a few more seconds."

Exhausted her continuing orgasm, Emi replied, "Mmm, okay."

Feeling himself on the verge of releasing, Shouta starred into Emi's eyes as he climaxed. Breathing hard, he took himself out of his wife. "Emi, I'm so blessed to have you."

Looking up, Emi met Shouta's eyes. "Correction, we're both blessed to have each other."

Shifting himself to cuddle Emi in, Shouta placed himself on the opposite side of Emi. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his chest. Caressing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other, Shouta watched as Emi drifted asleep. Smiling at his lover, he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Emi."


	2. I'm Pregnant

After a few attempts, Emi managed to get pregnant. The first symptoms included spotting and cramps for a couple of weeks. Knowing that she was probably pregnant, Emi waited until she missed her period to tell Shouta or see a doctor. After waiting a month for her monthly to show up, she went ahead a bought a pregnancy test.

Unable to hold her anticipation, Emi raced home to take the test. Making her way back into the apartment, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Trying to maintain her composure, she gave herself a pep talk. "You got this, Emi. It's a simple test, and once you find out the results, you can make an appointment for the doctor." Unbuttoning her white high-waisted pants, she got herself positioned to take the test. Taking the test in her hand, she placed it between legs and where she could relieve herself getting the test results.

Finishing up with the test, she rose it up to check the results.

Covering her mouth, tears began to run down her cheeks. After so many attempts, Emi believed that she could never get pregnant, but this little one would prove her wrong.

Cleaning herself up, she took the test and placed it in her underwear drawer for safekeeping until she told Shouta about her results.

"Emi, would you be able to go down to the bank today?"

Not expecting anyone to be home, Emi jumped slightly. Turning her head, she was greeted by her husband.

"Emi, did you hear me?" Reading her actions and facial expressions, he knew that there was something on her mind. Walking up to her, Shouta wrapped his hands around her waist. "Hey, what's up?"

Avoiding eye contact, Emi felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "Nothing, I just got back from the store."

Raising her chin with his hand, Shouta brought his face closer to hers getting her attention. "I don't have time for your lies, Emi."

Struggling to form words, Emi stood there trying to regain her composure. "I don't know why this is so hard for me to tell you. It shouldn't be, but yet I can bring myself to say it."

Staring at his wife with warm eyes, Shouta tucked her hair behind her ear. Thinking of how to convince Emi that she could talk to him about anything, he took a deep sigh. "Emi, I need you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I don't want you ever to feel like you can't bother me, come to me for support, to talk, for whatever. I'll be there for you no matter what." Leaning down, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Taking a breath, Emi decided she would spit the new out. "I'm pregnant." Feeling overwhelmed, Tears began to fall down her face.

Bringing her closer, Shouta stroked her hair as she started sobbing. "Emi, I thought you wanted a baby."

Burying her head into Shouta's chest, she mumbled. "I...know...feel...overwhelmed...happy."

"Emi, I can't understand you with your mouth covered."

With short breaths, Emi lifted her head looking at Shouta's eyes as she spoke. "I don't...know how to...feel...I'm overwhelmed, but...I'm so happy and excited to...start a new family."

Chuckling, Shouta rubbed her back comforting her.

Furious, Emi pushed herself away from Shouta without succeeding. "How is that so funny? You think my emotions are something to laugh at?"

Grabbing her jaw and holding her by her waist, Shouta replied, "Your emotions aren't something to be joked about. It's something that everyone struggles with as a parent, Emi. So there's nothing to be afraid of."

Calming down, Emi looked at him with glistening eyes from all her tears. "How do you feel about the baby?"

"Similar to you, but I know that we'll make great parents especially since we have each other. So, there is no need to worry, Emi."

Grinning, Emi pulled her husband's face to hers by placing her arms around his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning in, Shouta received a passionate kiss only to return it.


	3. The Announcement

Looking in the mirror, Emi sighted on how much her stomach had grown in the last few months. Tenderly stroking her belly, she warmly greeted her little one. "Hey, little one. It's only been a few months since I found out about you. Even though I haven't been able to hold you in my arms and snuggle with you, I can't express to you how much I love you. You mean the world to your daddy and me. We are so excited to meet you."

Coming up behind her, Shouta took her into his arms. Lowering his head slightly, he coolly concluded, "I see we're talking to the baby again."

Gazing down at her stomach smiling, Emi passionately expressed, "I want her or him to be able to recognize our voices…plus the baby deserves to know how much we love them."

Contemplating what Emi said, Shouta closed his eyes briefly. Taking a slow, deep breath, Shouta settled on corresponding with her continuous attempts to bond with their unborn child. Grazing his fingers across her belly, he inclined his head sweetly whispering in her ear, "You'll make such a great mother." Grasping the side of her face, Shouta a gentle peck on the cheek.

Turning her head, Emi gently held the side of his face pressing her lips delicately against his. Breaking away, she satisfyingly suggested, "I want both of us to tell Eri today that she'll be a big sister. We've already waited so long; she deserves to know."

Narrowing his eyes, Shouta gave her his approval with a smirk.

Trying to retain her excitement, Emi bit her lip. Withdrawing from his embrace, she grasped his hand as she determinedly marched into their living room. Finding Eri watching "Chi's Sweet Home," Emi lept in front of the television. "Eri!"

"Are we going somewhere?" Eri questioned. Unfazed by Emi's vigorousness, she climbed off the couch and walked over clasping onto her mother's hand.

Kneeling, Emi cupped Eri's face. "No, your father and I have some wonderful news to share with you!"

Squatting down to meet eye level with the two, Shouta announced, "You're going to have a new brother or sister."

Radiating like the sun, Eri enthusiastically asked, "Are you going to adopt someone else like you did me?"

Faintly grinning, Shouta specified, "No, your mom is pregnant."

Tilting her head to the side confused, Eri questioned them. "What is pregnant?"

Chiming in, Emi explained, "Being pregnant means that a baby is growing inside of me for about nine months."

Baffled, Eri tensed up with tears glistening in her eyes. Struggling to form words, she stuttered, "Why….would you eat them?"

Wiping away her daughter's tears away with her thumb, Emi delicately assured her. "I didn't eat them. Your daddy and I decided we wanted a baby. The baby grows inside mommy's tummy. Sooner or later, I'll have a more visible baby bump, and perhaps you'll be able to feel him or her kick even."

"Oh…" Eri said discouragingly. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Cradling Eri in her arms, Emi affectionately ensured her little girl. "Eri, no that is not it at all. Your dad and I love you so much. We thought that you would appreciate having another sibling. Plus you make such a great older sister."

Wiping her tears from her eyes, Eri sniffled. "You guys aren't going to get rid of me?"

Brushing Eri's hair behind her ear, Shouta genuinely insisted, "No, we would never get rid of you. You mean so much more to us than you could ever know."

"The baby will be so blessed to have you as an older sister, Eri." Warmly interjected Emi.

Brightening up, Eri coolly inquired, "Okay. So it'll be my job to take care of the baby?"

"It won't be your job to take care of the baby, but they will look up to you. Basically, anything you do, they'll want to do themselves." Chirped Emi.

"They'll be watching everything I do?" Asked Eri.

Smiling, Emi added, "They'll be watching all of us, but specifically you. You'll have a little follower supporting you if you'd like to think of it that way."

Widening her eyes, Eri looked down at her feet nervously.

Cupping her cheek, Shouta calmly indicated, "Eri, you'll be fine. Your mother and I both know you'll make a wonderful big sister. Now, turn that frown upside. I hate seeing you upset."

Giving a weak smile, Eri relaxed slightly.

Picking up the small girl, Emi swung her around trying to loosen her up some. Hearing Eri giggling some, she clasped her into her arms. "Now, that's the smile I want to see!"

Folding his arms around the two most important females in his life, Shouta curved a corner of his mouth relieved that all was good once again.


End file.
